Translation
by IrisSteth
Summary: Sequel to 'Lost in Translation'. Madame Vastra's reaction to Jenny speaking Silurian. For now it is a series of short fics focused on Jenny learning the ancient language - and a few stories about how it comes in handy.
1. Chapter 1

Humans were not built to speak Silurian. Some sounds were utterly impossible for them to produce without the precision only a forked tongue tip could provide and, in general, their tongues were too short and thick to ever speak the language fluidly; at least not without a decidedly... mammalian accent. Besides, in Victorian London no ape would even have the opportunity to know such a language existed, let alone acquire the means necessary to learn to speak it.

So, when a young Jenny Flint stood before her and announced she had a surprise; the last thing even the Great Veiled Detective had expected to receive was a nonsensical collection of words, phrases, and expletives recited in her native language.

Unfortunately, Jenny had taken her Mistresses stunned silence for one of revulsion, or perhaps even anger. Fearing she had overstepped her bounds, the former match girl had begun explaining herself at a rapid pace; about how the French language book she'd gotten for her birthday had given her the idea to learn Silurian and how she thought it could be useful on missions – amongst other things.

The young girl had managed to work herself into quite a state before Vastra recovered.

As the older woman rose from her chair Jenny went rigid and completely silent, her shoulders tense and eyes cast down, ready for admonishment; be it verbal or otherwise. It pained Vastra to know that, even after so much time, Jenny's first instinct was to expect violence.

Yet, she could not fault Jenny for being cautious; she'd given the human no reason to think that learning Silurian was a good idea.

Beyond a handful of words Vastra used when there was no English equivalent she had never bothered to speak, or explain, Silurian around Jenny. She sometimes would speak it to herself in private, as a comfort or a coping mechanism, but she'd never thought Jenny might have been listening... let alone learning!

A small part of her knew that if her sisters were still alive they would have insisted on slaying Jenny where she stood. An _ape_ learning their language? It was an insult, an outrage! But a larger part of her knew that they were gone and Jenny was still here.

In their few years together Jenny had proven herself to be different from the other apes of this time; she was cleaver and observant, a skilled warrior cadet, and an invaluable guide to the unfamiliar world of Victorian London.

No, Vastra was certain that the girl before her held only good intentions; she had meant no disrespect for prying and had a valid reason for wanting to learn the language. Jenny had proven herself to be diligent in her tutorage and would likely take well to the new subject matter.

Decision made, Vastra slowly extended a gloved hand and cupped it beneath Jenny's chin, tilting the girls head upright until brown eyes met blue.

"Jenny, do you have any idea what you just said to me?"

The young girl, whose face still burned red with shame and whose eyes fought back tears, merely shook her head as Vastra smiled.

"Well then, I'll have to change that."

And so their lessons began.


	2. The First Lesson

The next day, after training, Madame Vastra had Jenny join her in the conservatory for their first speech lesson.

Jenny washed and changed in record time. She had spent months observing Madame Vastra from a distance, slowly gathering and recording fragments of the ancient language. Countless hours had passed her by as she stumbled over unfamiliar sounds; practicing softly in her room without any form of guidance. But now all of that would change, she'd finally be able to ask questions! The mysterious words would finally have meaning!

She found her Mistress sitting in her peacock chair shrouded by the plants. The older woman was hard at work writing and Jenny knew better then to disturb her. Instead she bit her lip and took up the chair across from the older woman. Perhaps Madame Vastra hadn't planned on Jenny's timely arrival? No matter, the Silurian would be finished soon enough.

After fifteen minutes seated in silence Jenny was starting to crack. Just what was her Madame writing?! She hadn't even acknowledged Jenny's presence; only stopping once to refill her dip pen in the inkwell before continuing to write.

Jenny's patience cracked a half hour in.

"Where would you like me to start Ma'am?"

Vastra finished the sentences she was on before finally looking up. A few moments passed as she seemed to scrutinize the girl before her before nodding to herself.

"Jenny, open your oral cavity."

"Ma'am...?"

"I need to examine the capabilities of your teeth, tongue, and throat; to do that I need you to open your mouth."

Confused, Jenny did as told and opened her mouth as wide as she could.

Vastra rose from her seat and came in for a closer look; reaching out to lightly grasp Jenny by the chin in order to tilt her head this way and that to examine every nook and cranny.

"Now say 'Ahh'"

Jenny was beginning to feel very silly but followed the newest instruction without question.

Vastra finally released her with a soft 'hmm' before returning to her chair to scribble down a few more notes.

"Jenny, that molar you lost during sparring shortly after my return from Egypt, was that the last of your adolescent teeth?"

The girl blinked once, recalling that sparring session in particular. Her tooth had been loose for a few weeks before a particularly hard landing had jostled it free. Jenny had simply signaled for them to stop as she spit out the tooth, but Madame Vastra had been quite alarmed at the sight (or maybe it was the smell?) of Jenny's blood.

"Baby tooth Ma'am," Jenny corrected belatedly, "And I'd reckon so. Ta be 'onest I'm not sure 'ow many we're supposta 'ave, but none of em are loose if that's of any help."

Vastra gave a nod though Jenny was not sure if it was in thanks or merely in recognition, before writing some more.

"Ma'am, what's all this got ta do with learning ta speak Silurian?"

Again, much to Jenny's waning patience, Vastra waited before responding.

"Jenny, have you ever wondered how I came to learn English?"

The former match girl paused at this. She honestly had never given it much thought. She had just assumed the Doctor had taught her, so she told her as much.

"Oh now there's an idea! My Dear, the Doctor is many things, but he is no teacher of languages... You see, traveling with the Doctor has its perks; so long as you are with him you are able to understand the languages of all living things, no matter what species, country, galaxy, or universe they originate from!"

Jenny was quiet a moment before pointing out a slight problem with this new information.

"But Ma'am, I spent time with 'im while you were in Egypt, so why is it that I still 'ave ta learn French? If what ya said is right then 'ow come I don't just understand it?"

"Spending time with the Doctor is not the same as traveling with him. At first I just assumed he'd provide me with a universal translator, but he shot down the idea almost immediately. It made more sense for me to learn the language than to have to worry about potential malfunctions and part replacements. The doctor wouldn't always be around when I'd need him, after all. No, he found me... well I suppose you could call it a tutor of sorts, but I can see I am confusing you, so let me get us back to the topic at hand."

Indeed, Jenny's head was staring to swim, as it often did whenever the topic of the Doctor came about. She'd be writing all this new information down in her journal after her lesson... assuming they even got that far.

Vastra gave the young girl what she hoped was an understanding smile. It was a lot to take in and many humans would never have begun to accept the notion of time travel and aliens, let alone try to understand and learn about them. She waited until the folds on Jenny's forehead smoothed before continuing her explanation.

"Compared to Silurian, English is a relatively... young language. You see, the English you Londoners speak has only existed, and really come into its own, for the last three hundred years. In comparison my people were speaking and refining the Silurian language over the course of several _million_ years. There are some complexities and nuances that simply may be to advanced for you to understand," Vastra paused and raise her hand in an attempt to placate the crinkle forming once more on Jenny's forehead.

"Yes, you were able to speak several simple words in my peoples language—but you did not understand them. Before I begin to teach you, there are a number of things I must determine. A primary example is what sounds you are physically capable of producing. You lack several... anatomical components that we Silurians frequently use during speech."

Jenny did her best to not roll her eyes as Madame Vastra tasted the air with her long, and decidedly forked, tongue. Jenny had to admit it was a valid point. But who was to say she couldn't find a way to compensate?

Oh well, she'd just have to prove she was able to learn the more complicated bits, so for now she'd comply.

"In addition I need to test your ability to distinguish different sounds in my language. If you are unable to _hear_ a difference there is no point in beginning to teach you words containing those sounds."

Jenny nodded. That last bit she was familiar with. There were some words in French she couldn't quite get right due to the unique sounds. And even the small bits of French she was able to pronounce were often difficult to understand due to her native cockney accent bleeding through.

"Right then, what do ya need me ta do so you can figure all this out?"

Jenny had thought it would be an easy enough question. What she had not been prepared for was spending the next hour becoming intimately acquainted with the abilities of her tongue.

By the end of their session Jenny wasn't even sure she could still _feel_ the muscle let alone use it to speak.

"You've done well today Jenny," Vastra announced once her human companion was unable to continue, "I expect you to practice rolling your R's and S's as often as possible, but for now you are dismissed. Go and get something to drink; I'll return to the house once I'm done with my work here."

Jenny merely nodded and shuffled out of the conservatory. She never would have expected learning Silurian would be so demanding – but in hindsight she probably should have realized it would be with Madame Vastra as an instructor. Perhaps in their next lesion she'd finally get to learn some bloody words!

* * *

Not so fond of how I ended this chapter - but it is not the end of everything! No, I plan on writing at least a few more short snippets (this one got kinda longer then I expected, to be honest; I'll just say its a 4th of July gift as I'm an 'Murican).

The Egypt trip is a headnod to the letters found in The Brilliant Book 2011 and also another nod to greyghost101's 'The Dragon's Heart' saga, specifically the newest one titled 'The Mystery of the Meteor Men' which reminded me about said trip.

Children typically lose their 2nd molars (also known as their 12 year molars) between the ages of 11 and 14. Since Jenny in this story had only just turned 14 a few months prior - I like to think this means it is likely she lost her last baby tooth while under Vastra's supervision.

Honestly, I have tried several times to write the story of the 'last baby tooth' but it never comes out right/I doubt people would want to read it so this is just a shameless headnod to my unfinished/published headcanon.

Thanks for reading! Leave a Comment; suggestions and prompts are welcome.


	3. The Second Lesson

I have spent the last week or so writing my own loosely functional Silurian based off of snippets I've found in other authors fanfiction (specifically lyricwrites from livejournal and greyghost from AO3). This chapter will focus on some of my creation but if you find it dull do not worry - I do not plan on having lesson plans through my fanfiction. If you ARE interested in learning more I have examples of the language on my tumblr an will include links in the end notes.

* * *

We missed a weeks' worth of lessons chasing after some bloke who kept settin' fire ta damn near everything he touched – Madame thought he mighta been diffrunt like 'er; but in the end we learned 'e just really _really_ loved fire.

But today we finally got 'round ta learnin' some sounds – 'n boy Madame Vastra weren't jokin'!

Silurian really aint designed fer humans ta learn; at least not easily. Some 'o the sounds she makes I can do, but there are a handful that 'm worried I may never get!

We only worked on consonants today but I reckon it'd be smart ta write down what we covered in me journal; that way if I have ta go 'nother week 'tween lessons I won't be so lost!

Probably best ta start with the sounds 'm familiar with:

We got 'buh' /b/ like in **b** ug 'n 'duh' /d/ like in **d** og (Madame told me ta write the sounds 'tween slashes so as to tell each sound apart from one'n'other)

/f/ like in **f** or

/g/ like in **g** o

/h/ like in **h** en

/j/ like in **j** oin

/k/ like in **k** ing (even tho' we've only got'a queen)

/l/ like in **l** et

/m/ like in **m** ad (or ma'am 'n Madame!)

/n/ like in **n** ame

/p/ like in **p** ot

/kw/ like in **qu** een

/r/ like in **r** un (we do an awful lot of this!)

/s/ like in **s** ay

/t/ like in **t** ea

/v/ like in **V** ictoria (God bless 'er!)

/w/ like in **w** ise

/ks/ like in e **x** it

/y/ like in **y** et

/z/ like in **z** oo

There were some other sounds too, sounds I guess I make all the time but never think 'bout when 'm usin' my letters ta write.

/ch/ like in **ch** ew

/jz/ like in bei **g** e (this one's a lot 'o fun to say)

/th/ like in **th** ink but there's also /th/ like in **th** em – 'n it makes me lips tingle!

/sh/ like in **sh** ip

/ng/ like in ri **ng**

/ts/ like in **tis** k – its 'n awful lot like the sound me Ma used ta make 'for she yelled at us

Then there are the strange ones... 'n the ones I can't say.

/s̀/ - it's real similar ta a normal /s/ but 'm supposta put me tongue against me bottom teeth so it's extra noisy.

/zh/ - it kinda sounds like a fuzzy /s/ or like 'zzaah' I can make it but it aint quite right yet

/hl/ - this one sounds like a really hissy L – which I'd never thought I'd hear

/rr/ - is like a rolling sound, 'm pretty sure I've heard folks make it but I sure don't know how

/shtsh/ is like a rattle you'd see a baby playin' with... I think ya need a tongue like Madame's ta make it.

/s̋/ - it's a super high pitched /s/ sound. Madame showed me how ta pull my lips back 'n make a grin (tho it looks like 'm constipated) so that it sounds right. She said it's a warnin' sound to 'er people 'n when used on its own it means 'stop' or 'stay back'. She wants us ta use it during practice from now on so we don't even need ta think about it durin' cases.

Next time Madame Vastra promised ta teach me the vowels 'n then tell me about some basic words 'er people used all the time.

I sure hope there some 'o the ones I can say!

* * *

If you want to learn more about my Silurian language then check out my profile for my tumblr Silurian 101 masterpost

this link will update as I find the time to add more (including grammar and sentence structure examples).

Thank you for reading and please leave a comment or a like; suggestions and prompts are always welcome.

Prompts in the works: Madame Vastra experiencing Opium.


	4. Loosely Translated: Prologue

**Author's Note: This chapter briefly mentions both a corpse and a firearm. Neither are described in detail but now you know.**

* * *

 _ **Three months later and the importance of their lessons became abundantly clear.**_

Vastra gaze wandered around the small vestibule in which she waited. Not five minutes ago she had knocked on the door to this abode and been greeted by a straight backed ape Jenny typically referred to as 'the butler'.

"Good evening," she began, offering the balding man her card, "My name is Madame Vastra. I apologize for arriving unannounced but I must ask to speak with the Master of this abode; presuming he is presently available."

Her announcement had clearly unsettled the ape, but he was well-trained. He did not bolt like his instincts were likely telling him to. Instead, he made a polite request for her to wait while he went to inquire with the Master.

In the interim Vastra collected her thoughts and reviewed the details regarding her current investigation.

* * *

Ms. Helen Smith, age sixteen, had been a recent hire in the match factory in which she was found dead. Apparently the factory's foreman discovered her body as he went about airing out the building during the worker's lunch-hour. So far as anyone could tell, Ms. Smith had been a picture of perfect health up until that very afternoon.

Madame Vastra had been summoned once the investigators from Scotland Yard were forced to admit that they were well and truly flummoxed by the case. The strange circumstances surrounding Ms. Smith death had piqued her interest enough for her to take the case. She agreed to perform her customary examination at the morgue and sent Jenny on ahead to the factory with instructions to observe the crime scene and collect information.

If asked, the Silurian would insist the move was purely tactical – it would save valuable time. It was merely a coincidence that the decision shielded Jenny from another unpleasantly similar corpse.

Ultimately her findings concurred with the Yard's examiner – Ms. Smith had no external bruising or lacerations that would indicate a cause for death. An autopsy would be performed but such a procedure was considered 'unfit for a lady' (even if that lady was the Great Veiled Detective) and Vastra was asked to leave.

The Silurian certainly hoped Jenny was having better luck.

Once she got to the factory Jenny was sure to stay well and good away from both the Yards investigators and the local Bobbies. Most of the men in blue just _barely_ tolerated Madame Vastra – and that was only because she'd proven herself time and time again working with the Yard. Without the veiled woman around Jenny's presence carried no weight and she knew it.

Instead she kept off to the sidelines scanning the crowds until she caught sight of a group of women. Jenny at once recognized them as fellow factory workers; their heavily-worn clothing reeked of prosperous. It was a smell you could never forget.

An investigator from the yard tried to approach the bunch, presumably to ask questions regarding the case, but was quickly scared off as one of the women became distraught and began to openly (and loudly) weep. Jenny frowned at this – the poor of London weren't so easily disturbed. No, the women were putting on a ruse of despair so as to avoid answering questions – but why?

She watched intently and noticed a few of the woman looking past the departing inspector. She followed their gaze and caught sight of a police constable interviewing the factory foreman.

Jenny nearly kicked herself; they were scared of losing their jobs! Well, they might get into trouble for talking to the law, but nobody around here would openly recognize her as Madame Vastra's assistant – and if the foreman got suspicious she could always claim she was a cousin of one of the factory workers.

With that Jenny finally approached the women, whom were apprehensive of her until they learned of her former profession as a match girl. The bond of comradery went a long way to help ease their worries and soon Jenny was a vessel into which the woman could pour their woes.

And what woes they were; according to them five other girls had gone missing over the last six months!

The woman readily provided the unnerving tale when Jenny pressed them for more detail. The missing girls all seemed pleasant enough during their first week of employ... but then they'd start to change. The new arrivals would begin to lose weight at an alarming rate and lose their tempers over the most trivial things. They'd quit after three or four weeks and simply seemed to disappear that very night – never to be seen or heard from again.

Jenny thanked them kindly for the information and promised to keep mum about her sources. She was on her way out of the factory when-

* * *

Madame Vastra recollections were interrupted by a gorilla standing in the entry way; this one, like the ape-butler, was also male but unquestionably less intelligent. He smelt strongly of gunpowder and bore his teeth at her in what Jenny would have called a 'grin' – but Vastra was not so easily fooled. She knew a display of dominance when she saw one.

The gorilla's right hip was canted towards her person so that the pistol holstered there was clearly visible. Vastra had the sinking suspicion that the poor beast thought it was being _clever_ by flaunting the device. Did he honestly expect her to feel threatened by its presence? She decided right then and there that if this beast ever tried to lay its paws on her she would end his life.

"The Master will see you now."

* * *

Thanks to Revelade for the support. I wasn't so confident this info dump made sense and they helped to alleviate my worries.

As it stands right now this story is made up of three (possibly four) parts. Part 2 is well underway and part 3 has an outline but is otherwise untouched.

I am going to try and get part 2 up within a weeks time but I make no promises. Yes, I know I left you on a cliffhanger (two times over- ain't I a stinker?) but I don't plan on making a habit of it. This story arc just sort of got away from me and I felt it needed to be broken down into smaller parts. This one was heavy on the setup and is overall pretty different from the previous chapters (mainly because 'oh look PLOT!') but I hope you all enjoyed the change in pace.

So far this story has been safe for everyone... but as of the next chapter the rating is going to go up... a lot. I'm hedging between T and M (leaning more to T at the moment) but I just wanted to let you all know that any subject matter that I feel might be triggering or generally 'not safe for work' will be tagged and or placed in bold at the top of the chapter containing said subject-matter.

I suffer from anxiety myself, so I always air on the side of caution - and if I miss something PLEASE let me know so I can edit it in.

While I do want this series to be light... the Victorian Era was fairly dark and generally not a nice place to live. Add onto that the fact that Doctor Who as a series has touches on many uncomfortable themes and the fact that Silurians are prone to violence (I mean, come on, Vastra _eats_ people in canon) and it makes it hard to keep every chapter safe for everyone. So, instead of trying I am going to raise the overall rating and tag each chapter accordingly.

I hope you all understand my reasoning and aren't too upset by the change.

As always, leave a comment - it helps to know the slowly rising view counts aren't from bots! Though robots are still welcome - they just don't usually leave comments.


	5. Loosely Translated Part 1

**[Death/murder tw and substance abuse ts. FURTHER INFORMATION IN END NOTES. DO NOT TRY AT HOME.]**

* * *

Vastra was escorted through the various rooms until they entered an utterly incongruous room - once a kitchen, now a library of sorts; it was clearly the place the owner had chosen to display his wealth in.

Bookshelves lined the walls like wallpaper and the space was furnished with only the most current of Victorian trends.

"Ah, Madame Vastra, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

The voice belonged to the room's sole occupant, a male of considerable size; so much so that Vastra could not be entirely sure he had not swallowed several of his own kind whole. His broad shoulders and thick meaty arms threatened to tear the seams of his expertly tailored, and no doubt expensive, suit.

"Mr. Barrett, thank you for seeing me on such short notice," Vastra replied, her tone controlled and civil, "If you could spare me a moment of your time I wish to update you on the investigation."

Mr. Barrett's brow creased at this, but his smile never faltered, "Of course, of course, please be seated. Johnathan will be back shortly with some tea."

"There's really no need for that Mr. Barrett. I won't take up but a moment of your time—"

"Nonsense! You are a lady and guest in my home and I insist that it is no trouble at all! Please sit and you can update me on your case."

Vastra grimaced beneath her veil; she hated being forced to adhere to these ridiculous societal rituals. The Silurian swallowed an annoyed hiss and claimed a simple, but comfortable, chair. Mr. Barrett eased himself down onto a loveseat that only just managed to contain his size so that they could speak face to face—or face to veil.

Barrett dismissed the gorilla with a wave. The beast grunted in response, which Vastra took as a sign of protest, but it did as told and exited the room.

"Mr. Barrett, I want to thank you again for meeting with me on such short notice," Vastra began once they were finally alone. Jenny had made it clear to her that apes often needed to be 'buttered up' before they'd be willing to answer any questions. "Earlier today we finally got the results back from Ms. Smith's autopsy–"

"Were they able to identify the cause of death?"

"It appears that she suffered a severe allergic reaction from an ingested substance-"

"So she was poisoned?!"

"Not necessarily," Vastra replied tersely before the mammal could get carried away. "Ms. Smith died of asphyxiation. Her throat was so swollen it's a wonder we couldn't see it during the preliminary examinations."

Before Mr. Barrett had time to reply the ape butler, Jonathan, arrived with the tea. Their conversation was momentarily placed on hold as the table was quickly set and their drinks poured.

Vastra took her cup in both hands and enjoyed the warmth that seeped in through her gloves. This leaf-beverage was one of the few things the Silurian actually enjoyed from this era so she quickly allowed herself a small sip- only to nearly spit it out again. It was terrible! Surely tea this bad was some sort of crime?!

Mr. Barrett brought his own cup up to his lips and took a long draught from it. Vastra expected him to have a similar reaction but instead he smiled and signed contently.

"Delightful isn't it," Barrett asked before taking a second sip.

"It is certainly – unique," Vastra replied trying to disguise her disgust.

"It's a special blend I've imported all the way from Afghanistan. It takes some getting used to but I assure you it is the best that money can buy!"

Vastra nodded and forced herself to take another sip. She needed to stay on this male's good side, at least long enough to get him to answer her questions.

"I am here this evening for two reasons: The first is to relay to you the results of the autopsy and the Yards decision to close Ms. Smith's case. The second is to inform you that I am opening a new investigation into your match factory."

Vastra studied Barret's reaction carefully for she could not ascertain the reason the mammal kept opening and closing his mouth. Stranger still was the way his skin took on a slimy sheen as he began to perspire. She knew what sweat was; but as far as she knew the mammal had no reason to need cooling down.

Could this be what Jenny meant when she used the phrase 'Fish out of water'? Vastra made a mental note to ask.

"I... thank you for the update on Ms. Smith's case, Madame Vastra," Barret began once he finally composed himself. "But why, pray tell, are you opening up an investigation into my factory?"

"Because, Mr. Barret, several of your factory's employees have gone missing—"

"Former employees," Barret interrupted.

"So you _have_ heard about them then."

Barret narrowed his eyes and frowned at her.

"Just what are you insinuating?"

"Why, nothing at all Mr. Barret. I am merely looking into the disappearance of five young women... all of whom just so happened to work at, and were last seen leaving, _your_ factory."

"Surely it is nothing more than... then an unfortunate coincidence! All the women I employ are of low social standing. I am doing this city a great service by offering those poor begotten souls work! How _dare_ you suggest me of any wrong doing!"

"I have made no such accusation, Mr. Barret. My reason for opening an investigation into your factory is simple: five girls have gone missing in almost as many months and a sixth has been found dead under mysterious circumstances."

"B-But you just said Ms. Smith's case was closed!"

"Yes, the Yard has decided to stop investigating her case. I, however, have not."

Mr. Barret was beginning to turn pink, but Vastra wasn't certain if it was from embarrassment, anger, or some combination of the two.

"My good woman you are wasting your time! The wretched girls whom left my factory probably did so in order to run off with some equally unsavory bastards that their families would not approve of. They are not worth the shillings I pay them!"

Vastra downed the rest of her disgusting tea and rose to stand at her full height. She had heard quite enough for one evening.

"You may not see them as anything more than tools to further your wealth and produce a commodity, but I have seen what the poor girls and women of London can become. We are through here, I will see myself out."

* * *

Since the hansom cabs had mostly stopped running by this time of night Vastra had little choice but to set off for home on foot. Thankfully it wasn't far, a half hour's journey at most, and she was familiar enough with the area to know what streets might give her trouble.

The Silurian felt herself relax as she moved quietly down the gas lit roads. She had been entirely too tempted to bite off that mammals head. Hopefully the cool night air would help to settle her nerves.

As she walked she allowed her thoughts to wander over what she'd learned from Mr. Bennett. She had this nagging suspicion that she was missing something – something obvious and no doubt important – but just before it became clear something else always seemed to catch her attention.

She wondered if Jenny's notes would help jog her memory. Speaking of, Vastra hoped Jenny understood why she'd made the girl stay home. The Silurian couldn't afford anything happening to her warm ape… wait… warm

Vastra stopped. She felt warm. How could she feel warm when the night air was cool? No... she could worry about that later; something else was wrong, but what? She shook her head as if to clear the haze clouding her thoughts and focused.

Footsteps. She could hear footsteps... but she wasn't moving...

She turned around to find the gorilla a few yards away- how had she not noticed him before; the beast wasn't even trying to hide?!

Vastra knew she should feel angry but it was as if her mind was not her own. When his cover was blown, the gorilla pulled out his gun and aimed it at her chest. The Silurian responded by slipping into a fighting stance—except there was just one problem.

Her body refused to move.

The gorilla bared his teeth once more and began moving closer.

"Yous stay all quiet like – I wouldn't wanna bring yous back ta Master Barrett full 'o holes. He told me ta shoot ifen yous put up a fight. Truth be told 'm surprised yur still standing. Ol'Johnathan made the Masters poppy tea up extra powerful like, just fer you."

Vastra would have hit herself if any of her limbs were properly responding. She'd been drugged- that much had become obvious; but by putting opium in her tea?! Suddenly it all made sense.

"Thatsss how you get thhhem. You drug the girlssss tea."

The gorilla laughed and stopped just out of arms reach.

"Some Detective you turned out ta be. Dontcha worry, 'm sure the Master has something real good planned fer you 'n that little maid 'o y-"

Vastra's tongue whipped out from beneath her veil and plunged her venomous barb deep into his throat; she would never let him finish that thought.

The gorilla's gun fell to the ground as its owner screamed out in a combination of shock and pain. Her venom spread quickly throughout his system and soon he would lay dead at her feet, but not before she left him with a parting message.

"Jenny umquo kosket igui."

Moments later the streets were silent once more.

Vastra stared down at the corpse and felt exhilarated. Every single one of her scales was abuzz with warmth and for the first time since she had awoken in this era she had a sense of complete peace.

"Jenny atao," she said with a nod before her legs gave out from under her.

Distantly Vastra knew she should care. She should be worried about not being able to control her body and about being found next to a _corpse_... but all of that seemed so far away. Like all the stress of life was being lifted off of her. Instead of wondering which way home was, the ancient Silurian warrior settled in to contemplate why the ground smelled _purple_.

* * *

Thanks for reading and sorry for the cliffhanger. There's a third chapter planned out but I haven't started writing it yet because I got a job at Target so I'm undergoing training. Fun stuff (I should write a Target AU for Jenny and Vastra sometime, that'd be fun). Anyway I plan on starting to write the third (and currently last) bit soon but I can tell you for sure that it will not be up in a week's time. Worst case it won't be posted until I come back from my vacation during the first week of August—but I promise it'll be cute and made this second chapter extra-long to compensate!

Silurian 101 is a creation of mine and I will now translate the words for you all:

Jenny umquo kosket igui – literally it means 'Jenny never in the existence of time touch you will'. Translated so it actually makes sense it's just 'You will _never_ touch Jenny'

'Jenny Atao' – literally it means 'Jenny go I'. Again, translated so it actually makes sense it's just 'I should go to Jenny'

Thanks go to Dragoon-23 for reading over some stuff and pointing out issues, TheTightTux for the 'Vastra and Opium' prompt (hope you've enjoyed it so far!) and Revelade for chatting with me and keeping me engaged in writing. Also to everyone who's followed, faved, and reviewed: you all make me want to get the next chapter up ASAP.

Alright now it is time for warnings:

DO NOT. DRINK. OPIUM/POPPY TEA. It is HIGHLY addictive from what I have read and people can OD over it quite easily because it can take up to two hours to reach its full potency (yes, Vastra will be fine- but she isn't out of the woods yet).

If you want to know what resources I used to conduct my research then I will happily provide you a link but I will not be publishing the sources here as they link to forums which go into explicit detail about drug use (both legal and not) and I do not feel comfortable sharing that in my authors notes.

Anyway I hope you enjoyed and please wait patiently for the third part of this plot prompt arch to be completed!


End file.
